


Enjoy Yourself

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Coming Untouched, Drugged Dean Winchester, Gentleness, Handcuffs, M/M, Moaning, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Dean’s not sure how he got here, and he’s not sure who has him, but they only want one thing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts).

Gentle but firm hands pushed him forward onto his stomach. By now Dean’s body felt hot and heavy and so sensitive — he moaned softly when the leaking head of his cock pushed into the silk sheets. 

“Shhh, that’s right,” a male voice soothed, big hands helping him turn his head to the side. Next they gripped Dean’s wrists, pulling his hands up above his head and securing them in cuffs. Vaguely, Dean though he should be alarmed about this, but he was absolutely drowning in pleasant warmth. Somehow despite that he was shivering. 

The hands were resting on top of his head and on the back of his neck now, petting there slowly like the owner was soothing a frightened animal. More hands were on his ass, spreading him open, and Dean groaned, trying to sit up. He only managed to move a little, not even to hold his own weight. Gloved fingers were rubbing thick wetness into his hole, sending throbs and tingles straight to his cock. 

“Nnnn!” He whimpered half into the bedsheets. The hands holding him open tightened, and the others pet his hair and neck. 

“I know,” the man said gently. The gloved hand had stopped stroking — now instead it was sliding two fingers in and out of Dean slow and smooth and deep.

“Ohh…ohhhh,” he moaned, shaking harder. He still could barely move, but they’d cuffed him, and the hands holding his ass open were gripping him so tight it was starting to hurt. Dean’s hips had started to stutter of their own accord, rubbing his cock against the sheets. 

“Good boy,” the voice above him praised, still petting at his hair. Now one of his thumbs was stroking Dean’s cheek as well. It felt so gentle, but Dean’s body was so wired right now that even the light touch was making him tingle more.

It was three fingers penetrating him now, and over his own soft groans, Dean could hear the wet sound of them plunging in and out. He couldn’t stay here paralyzed, he had to at least try to struggle…right? He wasn’t sure he had the willpower to resist, though. It felt amazing, and he felt so heavy and calm, even being restrained like this.

A fourth finger joined the others, and there was a split second of stinging. It was washed away by jolts of pleasure, though, as the fingertips pushed against his prostate. 

“AH!” Dean gasped, jerking. “Uh! Uh! Uhhh…!” Every time his hips managed to move forward enough to pull away from that intense spot inside of him, it urged his hard cock down into the bed. When he couldn’t bear that stimulation anymore, he would jerk back, ramming the fingertips hard into his prostate. 

“That’s good,” the man reassured him as he fucked himself onto the other man’s hand. “Don’t fight it, this is good.”

Dean couldn’t stand it for long. He tried to focus on rutting down into the sheets, but the fingers plunged deeper, and now his cock and prostate were both overwhelming him with sensations at once. 

Whimpering as the hands spread him wider and the gloved fingers fucked down into him, Dean arched and shuddered — and came hot and messy all over himself and the bedsheets.

“Shhhh, yes, yes,” the man continued to praise as the finger-fucking continued right through Dean’s orgasm. They continued to hit his prostate until the brunette was nearly sobbing into the sheets, overstimulated. 

Slowly, the fingers slid out of his hole, and Dean whimpered. He was throbbing, his ass gaping from the abuse, but he didn’t feel any less pliable and hot. 

Something thick and hot pushed up against his hole, and Dean’s whole body tensed, arching as best he could. He only moved maybe an inch on the bed, though.

“Don’t fight,” the man reminded him gently. The hands on the back of his neck and head pressed at him, warning him to stay down. 

Dean could only respond with shuddery gasps down into the sheets as first the rounded head and then thick, hard shaft of a cock slipped through his hole. He tried to move his hands down to feel it, but they only tugged at the cuffs. As he listened to the soft jingle of the chains and felt the heavy heat of a body press down on top of his, Dean could only managed a few intelligible words.

“AHHH! T-Too…much,” he groaned, shaking. The man who’d just mounted him braced hands on his shoulders, holding him firmly down to the bed. He began to thrust, drawing back slow and then going balls-deep in sharp, slamming movements. It dragged Dean’s cock through the mess of cum on he’d made on the bed, and even though this kind of hurt, he was getting hard again fast.

“Just relax,” Soothing Man murmured, his thumb on Dean’s lips. “Open your mouth.”

Dean had no choice — he was still being fucked hard and steady, and he let his mouth fall open to gasp. The man tucked a dropper into the side of Dean’s mouth, and he tasted something strong and fruity, a familiar scent and flavor. In the next minute or so, he was moaning like a whore, his whole body absolutely melting with pleasure. It was amazing — the cock in his ass, his cock in the sheets, even the thumb stroking over his wet lips. Amazing.

“That’s good, you’re so good for us, Dean,” Soothing Man praised gently, back to petting his hair. “This will take awhile — try to enjoy yourself.” Awhile? Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean thought that was bad. He was coming again, though, sobbing from pleasure while a cock reamed his ass out, and he couldn’t remember to care. He was supposed to enjoy himself, that was all he needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I wrote this last year during NaNoWriMo and only now got the guts to post it for anybody to read thanks to nudging from my pal Foop, aka FormidablePassion. There's a story here somewhere, but Dean isn't in any state to pay attention to it. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
